Dirty
by tunnelsnakesandk1ngs
Summary: Togami's words finally get to Fukawa and she becomes depressed. He catches her self harming and decides to show her who he really is underneath his snobbish, arrogant exterior by giving her a bath.


"_You disgust me, Fukawa. Don't you have better things to do besides admire me from afar all day long? Go back to your room and take a bath, you filthy dirty pig."_

It might have seemed just like the usual insults Togami would hurl at Fukawa on a day to day basis. But over the past few weeks, with stress over the deaths of countless students and preparing for the never ending class trials, Togami's words started to have an even greater effect on Fukawa's self-esteem.

Fukawa was never happy for more than a few hours at a time. She felt unworthy of such good feelings, and preferred to be depressed because that's what she deserved.

_Who would love a fat pig like me_, she thought to herself as she entered the library. For once, she was glad to not see Togami sitting at one of the desks and reading.

She didn't want to do it in her room, with the cameras and Monobear's ever watching eyes. There were parts of the library that the cameras couldn't access. That was probably why she and Togami both preferred to be here and away from everyone else.

She found her usual spot and crawled underneath the table. Lifting her skirt up, she reached for one of Syo's scissors, averting her eyes from the scars she gave herself for each boy she murdered.

The scissors were ice cold, leaving a tingly sensation on Fukawa's wrist. She let her mind wander back to all the cruel words Togami has ever said about her, but when she recalled today's earlier taunts, she pressed the blade deep into her wrist.

"_You disgust me, Fukawa."_

A sharp breath.

"_Don't you have better things to do besides admire me from afar all day long?"_

Eyelids fluttering closed.

"_Go back to your room and take a bath, you filthy dirty pig."_

A quiet whimper.

The blood slowly trickled down her wrist, but she didn't dare open her eyes. She let out a breath and prepared to make another cut, but hesitated when she heard a familiar voice.

"Fukawa,"

She quickly dropped her scissors and pulled the sleeve down over her fresh cut, wincing from the contact of the material on the open wound.

"T-T-Togami," she stuttered.

_Did he just come in or was he already in the library?_ she thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes and saw the pained expression on Togami's face. His voice didn't have the usual coldness attached to it. Instead it was gentle and warm, a complete 180° of his usual tone.

Togami bent down and picked her up gingerly, which emitted a surprised gasp from Fukawa.

"What are you-," she began before he quickly cut her off.

"Don't speak," he whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took in the scent of his cologne as he exited the library and headed down the stairs towards her bedroom.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the door. Togami felt around her uniform for her electronic student handbook and unlocked the door. After entering, he sat her down on her bed and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Come," he held open the door for her as she walked towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he turned on the water and got some towels. Fukawa bit her lip and looked at him as he got her bath ready.

Once he got all of the necessary products, he slowly came towards her and looked her in the eyes before planting a soft kiss on her forehead, which made Fukawa blush madly.

"I'm going to undress you now, unless you'd rather do it yourself," he whispered as he bent down and slowly began to take off her uniform. She shook her head and let Togami remove her clothing, starting with her big oversized glasses. He removed some of her bangs from her eyes and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose.

When Togami took off her top and bra, he stared at the vertical cut she gave herself only minutes earlier. Luckily, it wasn't too deep and the blood had begun to dry. He grabbed at her wrist softly and kissed it before cleaning the wound and wrapping it in some gauze.

She felt disgusting as she looked down and watched him plant kisses on every available inch of her flesh that was revealed to him. He knew that she didn't take baths as much as she should. Dry shampoo and perfume could only do so much. When she did take a bath, it was when Syo took over.

Togami began to tug at her skirt when Fukawa suddenly panicked. _The scars_, she thought to herself as she grabbed his wrist and tried to shove him away. "No, m-my," she muttered but Togami shushed her with a finger on her lips.

"I don't think any differently of you because of your scars," he admitted. "After all, it was Syo who made them, not you." She closed her eyes until Togami was done removing her skirt, panties, socks, and shoes. She shivered as she felt him trace his finger over every single kanji character and placed kisses upon each one.

He slowly leaned up and began to brush and undo her braided pigtails, letting her long brown hair fall gently down her back. Togami took a few steps backs and took in every inch of Fukawa's body.

He wondered why he even berated her in the first place as he watched her try to hide her body from his wandering eyes. She was very insecure and fragile. Of course, he knew that already. But actually seeing how much damage his cruelty caused her mentally and physically broke his heart.

Treating her like shit was the only way he could show how he cared without looking like a sissy to the other students. After all, he had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't just let everyone see his heart on his sleeve. But he promised himself that after tonight, he would control the taunting and treat her better when everyone else was gone. He hoped to eventually find the courage to profess his feelings to the other students, but today was not that day.

Togami quickly checked on the tub and turned the water off, making sure that it was warm and added some bubbles for her.

Turning his attention back to Fukawa, he said, "You know, you can undress me with your hands instead of your eyes."

Fukawa's eyes opened wide in surprise and looked down at the floor, shaking her head no.

"Suit yourself," he replied with a smirk as he slowly began to undress. He knew she was secretly watching and enjoying every moment.

After what seemed like half an hour, he was finally nude and in the bath, playing with the bubbles.

"I didn't undress you so I'd have someone to look at while I jack off in the tub. Come join me," he motioned her over and helped her into the bath, putting some bubbles in her hair, which made Fukawa giggle like a little girl.

Togami grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began to gently work it into Fukawa's long wet hair. A small sigh escaped her lips. It felt so good to be treated nice by Togami for once. She knew he would be back to his normal, asshole self tomorrow. But for now, she just sat back and enjoyed being with him.

He rinsed out the shampoo from her hair and started to lather conditioner when Fukawa finally spoke.

"T-Togami-sama," she whispered. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? I don't deserve it."

Quickly lathering the conditioner into her dark locks, he hugged her from behind and began to kiss her shoulders.

"You do," he said in between kisses. Turning her around so that she was facing him and sitting in his lap, he lifted her chin and kissed her. He could feel her smile as their kiss deepened and he felt his stomach flutter when she softly ran her fingers through his hair.

Pulling up for air, he smiled at her and rinsed the conditioner from her hair. He leaned forward and grabbed a wash cloth and began to squirt soap onto it. He rubbed the cloth over her body, which made Fukawa moan softly.

Togami bit his lip and smirked as he continued to wash her body. When he reached her lower region, Fukawa leaned forward and began to kiss him hard, grinding against his hand. Kissing her back with equal passion, he had to stop himself from getting too carried away and taking advantage of her. While on any other day he wouldn't mind getting some, he couldn't do that to Fukawa.

"No," he whispered, breaking their kiss and slowly pushing her off of his lap. "Not tonight."

When he saw the disappointed look on Fukawa's face, he leaned and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll repay that," he added, quoting Kamina from _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_. "I'll repay that ten times over. Mark my words."

"Togami, I'm really looking forward to being repaid." Fukawa giggled and smiled up at him.

He sat up, let the water drain from the bath tub, and grabbed a towel to dry her hair and body off. He wrapped it around her body and quickly dried himself off as well. He tried not to notice Fukawa staring at his naked body.

Wrapping the towel around his lower half, he motioned for her to sit on the edge of the tub while he exited the bathroom and looked through her drawers to find her night clothes.

He came back with some undergarments and a nightgown and slowly began to dress her, leaving trails of kisses up and down her bare legs, paying extra special attention to her tally marks.

He put his boxers back on and led her to the bedroom, where he began to brush and braid her hair on her bed.

"Where did you learn how to braid?" Fukawa asked, playing with one of the finished braids.

Togami bit his lip and smirked. "When you get really into a book, you undo one of your pigtails and start to braid it again."

Fukawa's cheeks flushed at his confession. _Did he watch me, too?_

After he was satisfied with her hair, he leaned back and got underneath of the covers, patting the empty space next to him.

"I'm going to sleep with you tonight so you won't be alone," he smiled at her and held out his hand for her to hold.

She slowly crawled towards him and snuggled up close, smiling to herself as she felt his arms wrap around her body. Giving her a peck on the top of her head, Togami yawned and put his glasses on the nightstand, where he quickly fell asleep holding his Fukawa.


End file.
